Through the Mist
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Can you fall in love with a ghost? Well, Zac Bagans is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been on my laptop unfinished for probably two years. Today I read it and decided to upload it because there aren't that many Ghost Adventures fics and plus because I felt like it. Now, I have no idea where this story will go from here but if you guys review and want me to finish it..I will. **

Zac Bagans stared at the picture in his hand, a million emotions passing through him. Sadness – at the violent, premature death this young no named woman suffered. Anger – at whatever or whoever caused it. But most of all Zac felt awe – at the woman's beauty. From what he'd heard this woman and 74 other people burned alive in a clip joint and now was believed to haunt this place.

"Zac...Zac!" He was jolted back to reality when he heard Aaron ask, "Dude, you ok? You've been staring at that thing for ten minutes." Zac absently nodded and placed the picture back in its spot in the glass display in the foyer of the New Amsterdam Theater in NYC. He, Nick, and Aaron were eleven minutes into their lockdown.

Zac cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm fine." He ignored their looks as he readjusted his hand-held camera and nodded down a long, pitch black hallway. "Let's go down there." Aaron and Nick agreed and followed. All three failed to see the young woman in a 1920's dress stare sadly at them before fading into the shadows.

When they were halfway down the hallway Zac put a hand up and they all stopped. He ordered, "Nick, hand me your digital recorder. I'm-" The sound of footsteps behind Aaron made him pause. "Did you hear that?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed the recorder from Nick, pressed record, and held it out in front of him. "If anybody is with us can you speak into this red light on our digital recorder? It won't hurt you. It's just a way for us to communicate."

The young woman from the photograph told the two fellow ghosts beside her. "I told you they weren't dangerous!"

Jack, who died here in the fire of '54, huffed. "I don't trust them." The two looked to the younger one, Frank who also died in the fire of '54. "I agree with Jack. I'm staying as far away from them as I can. You should too." Jack nodded, satisfied, then he and Frank disappeared. The young woman frowned, she thought they were quite nice. The three strangers just wanted to talk and it did get lonely here sometimes. Jack and Frank and the other ghosts usually ignored her. She wanted someone to talk to... As another man asked one of them to show themselves a small smile appeared as a brilliant idea hit her. She was going to communicate with them.

Zac opened his mouth to ask another question when he, Nick, and Aaron got hit with a class A EVP. A woman's voice, clear as day, asked "Hello? Anyone there?"

Aaron's eyes went wide and Nick tightened his hold on the camera. "Oh my god. Did you hear that?!" He barely finished his sentence before a small bang from down the hall made them freeze.

After five seconds, Zac started running down the hallway in front of them, Aaron and Nick jogging after him. Zac yelled over his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure this hallway leads to the theater."

As soon as all three arrived in said theater they split up, Zac moving towards the stage while Nick moved towards the far left and Aaron stayed by the door. Nick raised his voice, "Are you the one that just spoke to us? Did you also make that bang?" The woman who had faded and reappeared right behind the one that looked the most scared.

"Boo!"

He jumped and quickly turned. "Oh my god. Oh my _god. _That was right in my ear, bro." She giggled at the panic in his voice then clamped a hand over her mouth.

The tallest one, the leader she supposed, shushed him. "Can you make yourself seen? We want to see who is playing with us right now." A long pause as they waited and she considered if she should do that. Jack always said not to, that if they show themselves these people will just keep coming back and he wanted them gone...then again she was having too much fun.

She debated about it for a moment and right when she decided to show herself Zac, was that his name, asked, "Are you the girl that was in the picture? Are you the one that died in the club on New Years?"

Suddenly sadness fell over her like a blanket. No one had mentioned that in almost 85 years. She let out a soft sigh that went unheard as it all came rushing back.

_The screaming. _

_The crying._

_The pleas for help._

_And the smell of burning flesh._

"I bet it gets lonely here." The three men were blindly looking around for the source of the bang and the voice earlier.

Her lower lip trembled as she whispered, "85 years of being alone."

Zac's eyes widened and he turned to Nick and Aaron. "Holy shit did _you hear that." _

Nick nodded, "Look at my arms, man." Zac shone the flashlight at the man's arms. Goosebumps covered the flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell us your name?" Aaron asked hesitantly, his eyes locked on the small LCD screen on his camera, scanning the room to see if he could catch movement anywhere.

Silence. He opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a noise from Nick. Aaron focused the camera on the investigator and saw Nick rubbing his eyes. Aaron eyebrows raised in concern as he called over to him. "What's up? You ok man?"

Nick shook his head, "I feel really sad, man. Like it just came over me." He lowered the camera, though making sure it was still pointing at Zac, and leaned against a wall for a few minutes before standing up again. "And the feeling's gone..." He sounded confused and Zac started to walk over to him.

Zac, after making sure he was ok, exhaled, "I think we should split up. I'll stay in here and do some EVP. Aaron you can go in the basement, see if you can get scratched or pushed or something, and Nick you can go to the second floor and do some EVP also. That woman we interviewed earlier said she heard a scream on that floor." Aaron let out a sigh, he really _really _didn't want to go down there but he knew protesting would get him nowhere and Nick nodded. "Alright, I'll see you guys here in an hour. Oh – and if anything bad happens Aaron, just scream." The man muttered under his breath as he made his way towards the stairs while Nick silently followed him.

As soon as they were out of earshot Zac went over to the stage and placed his hand held camera down so he could focus on doing EVP. "If you're still here, can you tell me your name?" He looked around blindly, waiting patiently as his ears strained to hear an answer.

The young woman moved till she was right in front of Zac and let out another soft sigh that would only be heard later when they analyzed the recordings. "Mary."

Zac froze, "Did you say your name was Mary?" He waited a few seconds but got no reply. It didn't matter though, they had only been here for half an hour and already they had gotten some amazing evidence. "Mary...how old were you when you died?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aaron let out a deep breath as he stood in the middle of the basement. He wasn't liking it one bit. "So people have said that they've been shoved down here...rocks have been thrown and women get slapped...so I'm gonna see if I can get whatever's doing that to do something to me." He spoke into the camera before shutting his eyes briefly. He really wasn't liking this. Not only did he _not _want whatever evil spirit was down here to touch him or throw something at him, but he was getting a bad feeling in this room. "I've heard you've been hurting people...you even threw a rock at an old man. That wasn't very nice." Aaron grimaced, his eyes scanning the room.

In the corner of the basement in the shadows, George (who also died in the fire with Mary) grinned. When he was alive, he had been an abusive man with a gambling problem...In death, well the only thing that changed was his gambling problem.

"If you want to push someone or throw rocks..." Aaron grimaced even more at what he was about to say. "...push me. Scratch me. Throw rocks at me." He tensed, waiting to feel the pain of a rock hitting his body.

George saw a small wooden board lying nearby and grinned wider.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mary, you still with me?" Nine minutes had gone by with no sounds at all. Zac sighed before pressing pause on the digital recorder and picking up the camera on the stage. He wouldn't lie, he was bummed that Mary had disappeared on him. They'd actually been having a conversation...though it must have taken a lot of energy for her...He sighed. He really wanted to help her but-

A loud yell made him freeze.

Aaron.

**A/N: This is really short I know I'm sorry :( The next chapter will be longer I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback: Earlier that day**_

"_Where would you say people have had the most experiences?" Zac asked the owner of the theater, barely able to keep the excitement from his voice. After he was told this place was the most haunted place in NY, he wasted no time in coming down to do a lockdown. All three of them, Aaron Nick and himself, were pumped. _

_The elderly man who owned the theater looked at the building behind him with a thoughtful expression, "The basement. Definitely the basement."_

"_You're saying the basement-"_

"_I'm saying people have had the most experiences in the basement...and now I'm going to tell you what I tell every paranormal investigator..." The owner, Peter Kent, gave the three investigators a look over his glasses before he warned them, "Don't go in there. I actually banned the public from going down there two months ago."_

_The three men shared a look before Aaron asked from behind his camera uneasily, "Uh what's happened in the basement?"_

"_Alot. Numerous people have been scratched or pushed down there. Three months ago there were rocks thrown at an elderly man and when women go down there they get slapped in the face." He paused as he rubbed his eyes. "Not to mention the incident two and a half months ago..."_

_Nick readjusted his camera as Zac squinted, "The incident? What incident?" _

"_A young couple wandered away from their tour group to explore the basement and try to communicate with whatever spirit haunted the basement. After three minutes they both ran out of the building screaming. They left all their equipment in the basement...they never came back for it."_

_Aaron's eyes widened slightly and Zac laughed nervously, "Wow. So it seems whatever is in there doesn't like other people going down there..." The owner nodded in agreement and suddenly Zac's lips twisted into a smile as he rubbed his hands together. He turned to Aaron."Well, guess where you're going tonight?"_

Aaron gave him a look, "Dude..." 

_Peter chuckled and Zac clasped Aaron on the shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Aaron, if something tries to kill you...just yell...and maybe we'll come get you." Aaron stared at him before stuttering in protest while Nick and Zac laughed. _

_After Aaron had calmed down, though he still cast a glare towards Zac every now and then, Nick cleared his throat. "I heard this place burned down in the 1920's...It killed about 35 people, right?"_

_The owner shook his head. "You're right, it _was_ in the 1920's, 1923 to be exact, but you are incorrect about 35 dying. You see, in the early 1900's this wasn't a theater, it was a clip joint or what is now called a club. It was actually very popular...One New Year's Eve the place was packed. The maximum capacity was 50 people...That night there were around 80 young adults in that club." Zac and Nick shared a look, both mouthing 'wow'. _

"_That night it caught fire. No one knows for sure how it started. Out of the 80 that were in there, only 5 survived." _

_Zac took a step back, shaking his head in shock and disbelief. "Whoa. Hold on a minute...75 people _died_?!" The owner nodded, his expression grave. "Jesus..."_

_Peter exhaled, turning around to stare up at the theater. "The five that survived escaped through a small bathroom window." He glanced back at Aaron, Nick, and Zac. "It's a miracle they fit through that thing...but anyways, the two exit doors somehow locked from the outside (no one knows how) and the only windows were in the bathrooms so-"_

"_-so they were all trapped." Nick finished for him with a shake of his head._

_The owner nodded again, walking towards the building. Zac jogged after him, gesturing for Nick and Aaron to follow. "After the five escaped the building burned killing most inside. At one third of the people that died got severely injured as they had been trampled on when everyone rushed towards the exits at once." The three investigators fell silent, not knowing how to respond. _

_All four men stopped at the double front doors. "A couple years later a man by the name of Henry Smith rebuilt it. No one in the town was keen to the idea but he built it anyways. In '54 it burnt down once more (though it was nothing like the fire of '23) and once again no one really knows how the fire started but over the next forty years it would see about 15 more deaths."_

_Zac asked in disbelief, "You're telling me a total of about 90 people have died here?"_

"_We think close to 90...but as I was saying about the basement...One of the people who died in the fire in 1923 was a man named George. We know this because a couple years ago some paranormal investigators communicated with him in the basement...from the evidence they caught down there it would seem he's the only one who resides in the basement...We think he's the one behind the assaults." He trailed off as suddenly he did a double take on a window on the second floor. He froze and Zac frowned from confusion before whispering for Nick and Aaron to turn their cameras to the window..._

_Nothing. No dark figure passing by or staring down at them. After a few minutes Zac held back a sigh of frustration. _

_Peter blinked rapidly before turning back to the other men with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that..." He cleared his throat and continued, not once looking back to the window or explaining why he had suddenly been transfixed by it. "As I was saying-" he stared into the camera's that were now focused on him. "-George is a dangerous man."_

**A/N: The New Amsterdam Theater is an actual theater in NYC but there was never a club that burned down twice in the 20's and 50's and 90 people never died...and it's definitely not the most haunted place in NY I'm pretty sure it's not even haunted...I made all that up but for the sake of this story let's pretend it's real. Also, I re-read chapters 1 & 2 and decided to add some stuff, so if you feel like it you can go back and re-read the chapters but you don't have to. **


End file.
